


Dream Of You

by TrashLiege



Series: Allero Week 2016 [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AlleroWeek2016, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashLiege/pseuds/TrashLiege
Summary: Day 2, November 1st: All saint’s day (Death/Longing)
The war is over but Allen is gone and Road is left behind.
(Title is taken from the Fearless Vampire Killers song with the same name.)





	

If she really thought about it then she realised she should’ve known this would be the outcome. They were meant to be enemies after all. It had only been a matter of time before they’d have to part. Either one or both of them had to die, there was no way around it. The war wouldn’t be over otherwise. Subconsciously they’d both known it. That didn’t mean it hadn’t hurt like hell when it had happened.

 

In the end it had been the Earl that had done it. Killed Allen, that is. Allen had managed to take the Earl with him though so at least he’d managed to get his own revenge. She supposed that in a way she was slightly relieved by that. She had no idea how she would have coped if either of them was alive after killing the other, both she considered to be her family after all. Besides she’d already had to try and deal with it before after the situation with Nea. She didn’t think she would’ve been able to do it a second time.

 

On the plus side the war was finally over at least. The Exorcists were gone, apart from the few that had drifted to the third side of the war and a few scientists anyway. Those few survivors had been Kanda, Johnny, Reever, Cross, Tiedoll, Timothy and Emilia. They were trying to figure out what to do with their lives now and how best to return to a semblance of ‘normal’.

 

Timothy and Emilia had returned home to live with Emilia’s dad and help out with the orphanage.

 

Johnny had actually gone to help his grandmother this time, he’d felt guilty about not having actually done it when he’d said he was going to so he thought he’d go help her for as long as she needed it. Living with the order had meant he’d neglected family, it may have been purposefully due to orders but that didn’t make him feel any less guilty about it.

 

Reever was still trying to salvage what he could from the ruins of The Black Order. He didn’t know if there was anything to salvage or if anything he did manage to salvage would even be useful but he wasn’t sure what else he should do.

 

Kanda was temporarily wandering for now. He’d gone from living with one part of the Order to a different and then wandering with Allen so it wasn’t like he had any place to return to like the others. He'd never really had a place to call ‘home’ or a life outside of the Order before so he wasn't really sure where to start.

 

Tiedoll was making a living as a wandering artist. He was currently travelling to the places his apprentices were from and burning a picture for each of them while he was there as a sort of pilgrimage but for mourning. He tried to do it for any other exorcists and finders he knew the hometowns of too.

 

As for Cross, well, he was off somewhere being Cross. Well that wasn’t strictly true. He was being far more reckless than before, his alcohol intake must have doubled at least. The loss of his student had hit him harder than he’d ever admit, he really couldn’t even try to make fun of Tiedoll’s attachments to his apprentices anymore.

 

Lavi, Bookman Jr rather, had survived along with Bookman. Both had been fairly badly injured but Bookman’s injuries had been far worse. He was still yet to wake up and many were starting to assume that he just wouldn’t. Junior had decided to keep doing his duty so he took up the roll of Bookman and left to find another part of history to observe. The war had taken a large toll on him and he had finally learnt how to truly cut off his heart as a result. To him it was a good thing. A Bookman had no need for a heart afterall.

 

The Noah had experienced heavy losses as well though with only Road, Tyki and Wisely surviving. At one point it had seemed like they would all die so they were fairly grateful that the three of them had survived it all.

 

Ever since the war had ended Road had taken to holing herself up in her Dream. Away from all prying eyes. Wisely and Tyki understood. She needed time to grieve and while she loved them both dearly she’d rather be alone for a while.

 

She was sure that Wisely probably knew of her rather unhealthy coping mechanism of creating a dream version of Allen to spend her time with even if he never commented on it to her. It was something that helped for a time but then inevitably there would always come the point when she remembered that he was gone. Usually because the dream for of him only did what she said. Sure he looked exactly like Allen but he wasn’t quite right.

 

It wasn’t  _ her _ Allen.

 

She was here with him yet again today regardless. She would be comforted by his presence for the brief time she could trick herself into believing she was actually with him. The  _ real _ him anyway.

 

“I wish you were him…” she mumbled as she cuddled closer to her dream version of Allen. Her comment was met by the same smile he always had. He wouldn’t respond. He never did. As she curled closer, tears pricking at her eyes, she decided to try and sleep once again. It would provide a temporary relief from her grief if nothing else. It would also serve to pass some time until she had to see Tyki and Wisely again, to prove that she was alive and well, or at least as well as she could be at the current point in time.

 

“Road.” a soft, familiar voice spoke quietly as she started to wake up a few hours later. She gasped as she looked up and saw Allen.  _ Her _ Allen. She rushed forward to grab him in a hug but found herself unable to. It was almost as if he wasn’t fully corporeal or something…

 

He smiled sadly at her. “I’m sorry, I can’t stay very long… I wish I was able to stay longer but time will not allow it. I’m sorry I had to leave you. I love you.” he placed his lips gently to hers. She felt a slightly cold sensation at the contact and, while it was strange, at least proved to her he had returned and they had kissed.

 

The touching moment was soon broken as he started to flicker and fade, his spirit unable to connect to her dream any longer, leaving her alone and staring at the spot he had just occupied. “Allen. My Allen… I love you too.” she spoke through her tears as she clung onto herself tightly.

 

Over the many years she had been alive she had dealt with loss more times that she would have liked but at least it meant that she knew she’d be okay. It would take time for her to move on and be okay, possibly many years even, but she would eventually get there.

 

Especially now that she had at least been able to have some form of goodbye.


End file.
